It is known that for optimum efficiency, bicycle chains must be cleaned and lubricated frequently and accurately: usually, cleaning is performed by means of solvents and lubrication is performed by means of lubricants which, depending on the situations, may be of different kinds. Liquids are also known which are used for cleaning and lubrication and are sold in packages of spray cans with forced spray emission by means of the action of propellant gas.
The use of these spray cans has turned out to be particularly effective by way of the action, which includes a mechanical action, of the spray of liquid against the chain, but it has been found that the liquid is not distributed correctly in all the sections of the chain.
In practice, known solvent-lubricant dispensing spray cans lack a valid action for distributing the liquid that can be likened to the action that can be performed with a paintbrush or brush, the bristles of which could be forced between the links of the chain.
In this particular field, moreover, it is known that it must be possible for a single person to perform cleaning and lubrication very rapidly and without dirtying the place where the process is performed.